Conexión de sangre
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: "—No me gustaría que mis hijos nacieran y uno de sus familiares, uno de sus abuelos, para ser más claros, los despreciara." —Por casualidad, Vegeta se queda solo en CC con Marron, la esposa de su hijo, que está embarazada. A Marron siempre le causó curiosidad el Saiyajin, ya que sabía, que, así sea en el fondo, había calidez en su corazón.


**_Etto... La verdad no sé de dónde salió esta idea Xd_**

* * *

 ** _Conexión de sangre_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Sigo pensando que es estúpido. —dijo Marron cruzándose de brazos, sentada sobre la cama, observando a Trunks cambiarse para ir a una conferencia que tenía. —Puedo trabajar normalmente, no me tienes que mantener encerrada en casa.

—Es un embarazo riesgoso. —dijo Trunks sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la mejilla. —Y en tu trabajo lo saben.

—Pero al menos, podía quedarme en casa de mis padres. —el chico besó suavemente el cuello de su esposa, haciéndola soltar una risita.

—La de mis padres es más grande. Además, —le acarició el hinchado vientre. —ya tienes nueve meses, y es más fácil salir de urgencias de aquí.

—Lo sé. —el hombre de cabello lila besó los labios de su esposa, se colocó el saco y salió de la habitación. Marron se acostó en la cama.

Su matrimonio con el joven Brief había sido solamente un año antes, justamente tres meses antes de su embarazo. Ese embarazo alertó todos, puesto, que aun seguían viendo a Marron como una delicada muñequita, que podría correr algún peligro al llevar en su vientre a una criatura de sangre guerrera.

Todos estaban contentos, y Marron recibía todas las atenciones posibles e incluso, imposibles, del próximo orgulloso padre. El susto se dio después, cuando le notificaron a Marron que no tendría un bebé Saiyajin ¡Sino dos! ¡Mellizos! ¡Niño y niña! Si traer al mundo, siendo ella humana, a un Saiyajin era demasiado difícil ¿Se imaginan a dos?

El embarazo llegó con riesgos, además de los malditos antojos extremos. Los doctores le habían sugerido no hacer movimientos bruscos, nada de ejercicios ni entrenamientos, y solamente podía trabajar sentada y hasta que estuviese a dos semanas de dar a luz.

Por eso, apenas no pudo volver a ir a trabajar, Trunks le sugirió que se fueran a la Corporación Cápsula, según él, para que ella no estuviese sola que tuviese la constante compañía de Bra.

Marron sospechaba que era más que eso, él temía que algo le pasara a ella estando en su ausencia.

Se acarició el vientre cuando los pequeños se movieron, eran muy inquietos y muchas veces se preguntaba si, cuando crecieran, le iban a obedecer. Marron esperaba que sus pequeños no heredaran los genes traviesos de su padre.

—¿Tienen hambre? —les dijo mientras se acariciaba con cariño el vientre. Se levantó y se dio un baño tibio, con tal de relajar sus músculos. Se vistió con un short y una camiseta vieja de Trunks, se trenzó el cabello y bajó.

—¿Tía Bulma? —llamó entrando al comedor —¿Bra?

—la señora Brief está en una conferencia con el joven Brief. —dijo el chef, mientras dejaba comida en la mesa, Marron asintió, no recordaba que Bulma también iría a esa conferencia. —La señorita Bra salió desde temprano, la escuché decir que iba a donde la señorita Son. —Marron le sonrió al chef con amabilidad.

—Estoy sola, entonces. Y según Trunks, nos vinimos a vivir aquí para que yo no me quedará sola en casa.

—El señor Vegeta está entrenando en la cámara. —Marron se mordió el labio, su relación con el señor Vegeta no era muy buena que se dijera. No era ni buena ni mala, el sujeto no le dirigía ni una sola palabra, siempre le había parecido un tanto extraño y le había causado siempre curiosidad, desde que era una niña.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo que le dijo el chef antes de salir de nuevo a la cocina. Marron miró los majares en la mesa y se sentó, supuso que eran para ella. Empezó a comer.

Pasaba rápidamente ente arroz y carne, se imaginó que uno de los bebés le pedía algo dulce y el otro algo salado, porque se vio en conflicto de comer entre el helado o el pollo.

Si había algo que detestaba Marron de su embarazo, era el apetito voraz de sus hijos. La hacían comer a montones, y, ella estaba segura, cuando diera a luz iba a quedar gorda, aunque poco le importaba.

Mientras avanzaba su embarazo tuvo varias reuniones con la tía Bulma, la tía ChiChi y Videl, ya que ellas pasaron por la misma experiencia de ella, el estar embarazada de un Saiyajin.

Ellas le advirtieron de los antojos extremos, las contracciones fuertes, las costillas rotas que podría tener y lo difícil que era el parto. Marron estaba preocupada, pero ella sabía que estaría tranquila cuando tuviese a Trunks a su lado.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos y comiendo, que no se dio cuenta del gruñido.

—¿Está bueno?

—Muy buena. —respondió, a Marron no le costó reconocer la voz a su espalda, era una voz que sonaba molesta, muy molesta. Se giró para ver al señor Vegeta, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Marron se levantó de la silla y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse.

—Buenos días, señor Vegeta. —Nunca lo había llamado tío, jamás.

—¿Por qué te estás comiendo mi comida? —Marron abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojó.

—Yo… No sabía que era suya. —escucharon un quejido y vieron al chef, que traía la comida de Marron. Ésta el mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—Tch. —dijo Vegeta, esperando que la chica no se lanzará a llorar, recordaba a Bulma cuando estaba esperando a Bra, lloraba por todo. —No importa, después de todo, no es un solo Saiyajin el que llevas, sino, dos. Pero que sea la última vez que tomas mi comida. —Se dio la vuelta y le hizo una señal al chef, éste asintió y entró de nuevo a la cocina, Marron se imaginó que a preparar mas comida. El Saiyajin ya se iba a alejar cuando a Marron se le ocurrió preguntar algo que se llevaba preguntando desde hace tiempo.

—¿Por qué no le interesan? —Vegeta la miró, no entendió la pregunta de la muchacha.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Desde que se empezaron a mover. —ella estaba acariciando su vientre con cariño. —Todos se interesaron en sentir como se movían, lo fuertes y activos que eran, ellos están vivos, están ahí.

—No entiendo a donde quieres llegar, chiquilla. —Marron sonrió.

—¿No se supone que son su descendencia? ¿Su sangre? Nunca ha preguntado por ellos, ni como están, es como si no fuesen nada. No me gustaría que mis hijos nacieran y uno de sus familiares, uno de sus abuelos, para ser más claros, los despreciara. —Bajó la mirada. —Espero que no lo moleste por decirle todo esto, señor… —se cortó cuando sintió una gruesa y curtida mano sobre su vientre, los pequeños se removieron en su interior y patearon la mano como si sintieran la conexión de sangre que tenían con el hombre. Vegeta la soltó, se dio la vuelta y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Son fuertes. —dijo y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. —No me sorprende, son de la realeza. —y se dirigió al cuarto de la cámara de gravedad.

—Se-señor Vegeta. —llamó el chef regresando al comedor.

—Ya no tengo hambre. —fue lo que dijo el Saiyajin para desaparecer por la puerta. Marron sonrió y se acaricio el vientre, ella sabía que había, así sea un poco, calidez en el corazón de Vegeta.

* * *

 ** _._**

Odiaba estar encerrada. Se levantó por enésima vez del sofá y fue hasta la cocina en donde se sirvió un vaso con agua, luego volvió al sofá para continuar el nuevo libro que se había comprado. Suspiró, si al menos tuviese a Bra para hablar. Cerró el libro de golpe con un gruñido ¡A la mierda todo! Iba a salir a dar una vuelta, no le importaba que le dijeran que tenía que descansar.

Se levantó y subió hasta la habitación que compartía con Trunks. Se cambió las ropas de estar en la casa por un vestido largo para salir. Se puso unas sandalias y salió de la habitación. El problema inició al bajar las escaleras.

Las contracciones eran normales, dolían, pero no tanto, sin embargo, ésta fue tan fuerte que la hizo sostenerse de la pared y casi gritar. Apenas sintió el líquido bajar entre sus piernas, entró en pánico.

Ya vienen.

Bajó con sumo cuidado las escaleras y tomó su teléfono que estaba en la mesita de la sala. Marcó rápidamente el número de Trunks, maldijo cuando la mandó a buzón enseguida, tenia el teléfono apagado.

No sabía que hacer, a quien llamar, estaba entrando en pánico. Sosteniéndose el vientre y tratando de no gritar por la contracción que llegó, caminó hasta donde se situaba la cámara de gravedad, definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Desde la ventanilla, pudo ver a Vegeta entrenando y ella dudó en tocar, tenía miedo, pero otro dolor la hizo cambiar de parecer. Tocó la puerta de la cámara con fuerza, y cuando no le abrieron a la primera, volvió a tocar.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó el Saiyajin con los dientes apretados al abrir la puerta, odiaba que interrumpieran su entrenamiento.

—Ya vienen. —dijo Marron en un susurro.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Ya vienen! —dijo esta vez más fuerte, cerró los ojos al sentir otra contracción, eran demasiado seguidas, no era buena señal.

—¿Quiénes vienen? —dijo Vegeta.

—¡LOS BEBÉS, MALDITA SEA! —Gritó Marron y Vegeta frunció el ceño, las terrícolas, que de por si ya eran unas gritonas, en esos momentos lo eran más.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? —la mirada que le dio Marron le provocó un poco de escalofríos, le recordó cuando Bulma estaba también en esa situación.

—¡LLÉVEME A UN MALDITO HOSPITAL! ¡¿O QUIERE ATENDER USTED EL PARTO?! —Era irritante, que una terrícola osara a hablarle de esa forma a él ¡Al príncipe de los Saiyajin! Miró a la rubia cuando unas lágrimas bordearon sus ojos azules. —Po-por favor…

—Tch. ¡Camina! —se dirigió hasta donde Bulma guardaba las cápsulas de las naves. Tomó una y salió de la casa, Marron salió tras él soltando un quejido. —Y deja de gritar. —lanzó la cápsula y de ésta surgió una nave de color negro. Se subió en el asiento del piloto mientras Marron se subía en el del copiloto. Vegeta miró los controles, ahora que recordaba, no sabía conducir. Notó que los controles eran mas o menos parecidos a los de una nave espacial, tal vez más fáciles, así que ¿Qué tan difícil pueden ser? Arrancó hasta el hospital más cercano.

Llegaron con menos accidentes de los que esperaba y salió de la nave. Marron había estado intentando llamar a Trunks, pero le salía apagado. Abrió la puerta de la nave y salió, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y, si no se sostiene de la nave, se hubiese caído.

—¿Qué esperas? —dijo Vegeta ya en la puerta del hospital.

—Las piernas me tiemblan. —dijo Marron, Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la joven.

—Ustedes, los humanos, son tan débiles. —y la cargó en brazos hasta meterla en el hospital, en donde, la dejó sobre una camilla. Las enfermeras, al verla, no tardaron en atenderla, llevándola a una habitación.

—No se preocupe, señor. —le dijo una enfermera a Vegeta. —Su esposa está en buenas manos. —el Saiyajin gruñó.

—Esa chiquilla no es mi esposa. —la enfermera se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento ¿Su hija?

—Es la mujer de mi hijo. —la enfermera, aún sonrojada, escribió todo en un documento. Lo guio hasta la habitación en donde habían dejado a la joven y él se apoyó en la pared, fuera de la habitación. Una enfermera salió de la habitación. —Señor, la señorita le manda esto. —le entregó el teléfono, Vegeta lo recibió, sabía que le estaba queriendo decir. Así que buscó el directorio el número de Trunks y llamó. Por suerte, ya estaba encendido.

 _—Hola, cariño ¿Qué pasa?_ —contestó Trunks y Vegeta hizo una mueca ¿Cómo su hijo podría caer ante esa humana?

—Estamos en el hospital.

— _¡¿Papá?!_ —el chico carraspeó. — _¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Marron?_

—Estamos en el hospital. —le repitió.

 _—¿Por qué…? ¡Espera! ¿Ya vienen?_

—¿Por qué más estaría aquí?

 _—¡Estoy allá en unos minutos!_ —y colgó, Vegeta negó con la cabeza, si tan solo corriera así cuando le decía que entrenarán.

Se escuchó un estruendo y la puerta de la habitación salió volando, un doctor y una enfermera salieron volando y se estrellaron contra la pared.

—¡ME VALE MIERDA! —gritó Marron. —¡DENME LA MALDITA EPIDURAL!

Vegeta sonrió.

* * *

 ** _._**

Trunks volvió a donde su madre corriendo.

—¿Tiene antojos de nuevo? —dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

—ya vienen. —dijo el pelilila, aún sin poder creerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Fue papá quien llamó, está con Marron en el hospital. —Bulma soltó una risita.

—Sabía que pronto caería, son sus primeros nietos. —Bulma tomó la cápsula en donde tenía la nave. —Cariño, voy a buscar a… —se quedó muda al darse cuenta que estaba sola en la oficina, Trunks había salido volando por la ventana. Bulma sonrió con ternura y salió de la oficina, bajó en el ascensor y llegó a la recepción. —Dieciocho. —llamó a la androide y ésta la miró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya vienen. —los ojos azules de la androide se abrieron de par en par, se levantó de su escritorio y salió, ya iba a alzar el vuelo cuando Bulma la agarra de la muñeca. —Ah no, ustedes no se van a ir volando y dejarme a mí sola. Ya Trunks fue con ella, podemos llegar un poquito tarde. —la androide colocó los ojos en blanco. Bulma le sonrió, sacó su nave de la cápsula y subió, Dieciocho la siguió. No demoraron mucho en llegar a la estación de policía y colocar la nave frente a la oficina de Krilin en el cuarto piso. Dieciocho abrió la puerta, salió, entró por la ventana de la oficina haciendo saltar del susto a su esposo.

—¡Dieciocho! ¿Qué…? —sin mediar palabra, la androide lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó por la ventana al asiento trasero de la nave, y ella volvió al asiento del copiloto. —¿Me pueden decir que está pasando, mujeres locas?

—Ya vienen. —dijeron ambas, Krilin se emocionó y quiso salir volando, pero no lo dejaron.

* * *

 ** _._**

Se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, odiaba el olor que había en los hospitales. Escuchó unos pasos corriendo y sintió el ki de Trunks, abrió los ojos para verlo frente a él. Sin mediar palabra le señaló la habitación y el chico le sonrió y entró. Sabía que la calma duraría poco, ya que, Bulma y sus, desafortunadamente para él, consuegros llegaron. La androide se sentó como a dos sillas de la suya mientras Krilin y Bulma hablaban con el doctor y peleaban para que los dejara entrar. Desafortunadamente no podían, pues Marron ya estaba enterado en trabajo de parto.

Tardaron 2 horas esperando, escuchando gritos y llantos, Bulma hizo una llamada, y, a tan sólo diez minutos de colgar, Bra, quien ya tenía 16 años, llegó al hospital, totalmente entusiasmada por el nacimiento de sus sobrinos. La peliazul, desde el teléfono, empezó a organizar todo para la fiesta de esa noche, a llamar a los invitados y el resto de cosas, pues, quería presentar a sus nietos como se debía.

—Vaya fuerza que tiene Marron. —dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, tras escuchar como se rompía algo dentro de la habitación.

—¡Ya nació la niña! —dijo Trunks saliendo parcialmente de la habitación y volviendo a entrar.

—¿Eso era un moretón? —dijo Bra, Bulma y Krilin rieron. Dieciocho solamente sonrió de medio lado. A tan sólo 10 minutos después Trunks volvió a salir parcialmente.

—Ya nació el niño. —y volvió a entrar. Ellos esperaron a que les dieran la orden de entrar, les tocó esperar 20 minutos más.

—Ya pueden entrar. —dijo el doctor y los dejó pasar. Marron estaba acostada en la cama con un bulto en sus brazos, Trunks estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, con el otro bebé en los suyos.

Con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, Krilin fue el primero en acercarse. Levitó y besó dulcemente la frente de su hija, como si ésta fuese un delicado pétalo.

—No llores, papá. —dijo Marron secándole las lágrimas a su padre. Éste soltó una risita. El resto de acercó. Marron tenía a la niña en brazos, la pequeña era preciosa, el poco cabello que tenía era de color negro, sus mejillas eran rosadas y tenía una pequeña naricita. Aún cerrados, se notaba que la forma de sus ojos eran como los de Dieciocho.

Trunks tenía al varón, éste tenia el cabello de color azul, como el de Bulma y Bra, sus mejillas eran rosadas y también tenía una nariz pequeña, la forma de sus ojos eran como los de su madre.

—Gracias a Kami salieron con nariz. —dijo Bulma. —Deseaba que no se parecieran a Krilin.

—¡Bulma! —exclamó Krilin, todos, menos Vegeta que estaba apoyado a la pared, rieron.

Los primeros en cargar a sus nietos fueron los abuelos entusiastas, Krilin y Bulma, no los querían soltar. Luego fue Bra, que decidió cargarlos a los dos al tiempo porque sentía que debía darles amor por igual. Los bebés volvieron a brazos de sus padres. Dieciocho y Vegeta estaban apoyados en la pared, con una buena distancia entre ellos. Mientras Dieciocho tenía una sonrisita en su rostro, Vegeta tenía el rostro serio, como si nada le importara.

—Mamá. —llamó Marron con una sonrisa.

—Papá. —Llamó Trunks.

—Ustedes dos. —dijo Bulma señalándolos. —Dejen de hacerse los complejos y vienen a conocer a sus nietos. —Trunks y Marron rieron.

Krilin notó que algo se movió en los bultos, y, entre la tela de la manta salió algo de color marrón, primero en la niña, luego en el niño. La colita de cada uno se envolvió en el brazo del progenitor que lo cargaba.

—¡Tienen cola! —exclamó, eso despertó el interés en Vegeta, pero no quiso decir nada.

—Aaww. Les queríamos dar la sorpresa. —dijo Marron.

—Es extraño. —dijo Bulma tomando suavemente al niño —Gohan nos contó que Pan nació sin cola. —Krilin tomó suavemente a la niña.

—Es cierto.

—Es que ellos son de sangre real. —dijo Vegeta, Bulma se acercó a su esposo y le entregó al bebé.

—Cárgalo como te enseñé.

—Tch. —dijo el Saiyajin y recibió a su nieto. Krilin ya le había entregado la niña a Dieciocho, ésta le sonreía con ternura a su nieta.

—¡El niño tiene los ojos negros! —exclamó Bulma, viendo al bebé, todavía en los brazos de Vegeta.

—La niña los tiene azules. —dijo Dieciocho, acariciando la mejilla de la bebé.

—¿Cómo los van a llamar? —preguntó Bra, viendo con diversión como los adultos caían con la ternura de los mellizos.

—Yo quedé en nombrar a la niña. —dijo Marron. —Se llama Ópalo, como una piedra. —Dieciocho levantó la vista y le sonrió a su hija.

—Yo quedé en nombrar al niño. —dijo Trunks. —Quiero ponerle un nombre originario de los Saiyajin, pero no se me ocurre…

—Karbash. —dijo Vegeta. Trunks miró a su padre. —Es un nombre para un Saiyajin.

—Karbash será.

Las colitas de los mellizos, sincronizados, se envolvieron en el brazo de su respectivo abuelo, llenando de calidez sus corazones.

* * *

 ** _._**

—¡Son tan lindos! —exclamó Goten sosteniendo a los mellizos. Marron sólo rio. —Son tan lindos que provocan comérselos.

—Quítaselos, o se los comerá en verdad. —dijo Trunks entrando a la habitación, Goten estaba sentado en la cama al lado de Marron.

—Cállate, aguafiestas. Jamás comería a mi ahijado. —miró a su amiga. —¿De cual de los dos seré el padrino?

—de Ópalo, con Bra. Los padrinos de Karbash serán Uub y Pan.

—¡Sí! Consentiré a esta hermosa princesa como se lo merece. —empezó a restregar su mejilla contra la bebé suavemente.

—Señor amoroso. —dijo Trunks. —Levántese que vamos a llevar a Marron a casa.

—Oh cierto. —se levantó.

—Sal mientras ayudo a Marron a cambiarse. —asintió y salió, aún con los bebés en brazos. Un olor lo alertó, venía de Ópalo.

—Eh chicos. —dijo Goten a través de la puerta ya cerrada. —Ópalo se hizo…

—Ve a cambiarle el pañal, señor orgulloso de su ahijada —dijo Marron

—Pero, Mar. —la puerta se abrió y Trunks tomó a Karbash en sus brazos. Le entregó la pañalera a Goten.

—Buena suerte, serás el primero en cambiarla —y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Ópalo comenzó a llorar.

—Los odio.

* * *

 ** _._**

Los semiSaiyajins fueron pasados de brazos en brazos.

El maestro Roshi lloró, siempre había querido a Marron como una nieta. Pan, Uub y Bra se emocionaron cuando se enteraron que iban a ser los padrinos. ChiChi y Videl se mostraron muy aliviadas al ver a Marron después del parto y consintieron a los bebés. Goku se sorprendió ante la cola de los pequeños y Vegeta, el orgulloso abuelo, presumió que su descendencia era de mejor clase. Gohan llevó a un lado a Trunks, y le dio varias instrucciones de como cuidar a los niños. Yamcha le llevó varios regalos a los bebés y a Marron, la joven era como una sobrina para él.

Cuando todos contemplaron a los nuevos integrantes de la familia, fue que volvieron a lo suyo, a comer, a beber y a charlar. Los pequeños recién nacidos dormían tranquilamente en su cuna, que cuando oscureció, metieron a la habitación.

Con la excusa que iba al baño, Vegeta se despegó a Bulma y entró a la casa. Sentía un extraño impulso de verlos, como si la conexión de sangre fuese muy poderosa. Subió hasta la habitación, pero se detuvo al sentir, no sólo el pequeño ki de los recién nacidos, sino, también el de su madre. Fue a devolverse, pero ya era muy tarde, Marron salía de la habitación acomodándose la blusa, acababa de alimentarlos.

—¡Señor Vegeta! —dijo sonrojándose un poco. —¿Iba a entrar a verlos?

—No, sólo pasaba, me dirigía a otro lado. —se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta para bajar por las escalera.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo Marron y Vegeta la miró con la ceja enarcada. —Por haberme llevado al hospital, a pesar, que le grité.

—Hpm. —Marron sonrió, sabía que no podía esperar más de su suegro.

—No le de pena ir a verlos, son sus nietos después de todo. —se acercó, y arriesgándose a una posible muerte segura, se empinó y besó a mejilla del Saiyajin—muchas gracias, enserio. —y bajó. Vegeta frunció el ceño y entró a la habitación. Se acercó a la cuna en donde los bebés dormían y solamente se dignó a mirarlos.

Los mellizos envolvieron sus colitas entre sí.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _4 años después_**.

—Ópalo. —susurró Karbash, su hermana gemela lo miró.

—¿Qué?

—El abuelo Vegeta ya terminó de entrenar, está durmiendo en el sofá. —la pequeña de cabellos negros alborotados se bajó el sillón y junto con su hermano fueron hasta el salón, en donde, en verdad, dormía el Saiyajin.

Los mellizos Brief estaban pasando el día en casa de sus abuelos, ellos amaban pasar tiempo con ellos. Amaban a sus cuatro abuelos.

La abuela Dieciocho solía ser bastante fría y rígida en algunos momentos, pero había veces en que ella les daba tiernas sonrisas, y como eran pocas, eran más especiales. El abuelo Krilin era el mejor abuelo que cualquiera podría tener, el hombre cumplía con todo lo que ellos pedían, los llevaba al parque, les compraba dulces, y a veces su madre se molestaba con él, además, que era la persona más cariñosa del mundo. La abuela Bulma les compraba todos los juguetes que les parecía lindos, y también, cabe decir, que era muy afectiva. El abuelo Vegeta era un caso diferente, el hombre era callado, pocas palabras eran lo que salía de su boca, también era poco afectivo y se la pasaba entrenando. Sin embargo, los mellizos sentían un inexplicable interés por él, sentían una conexión increíble, siempre querían estar a su lado.

—¡Es la tía Bra! —susurró Karbash y junto a su hermana se ocultaron, o al menos intentaron bajo la mesita. La peliazul pasó por la sala hablando por el teléfono.

—No Pan, no puedes matarlo sólo porque te puso mala nota. ¡Sé que la tía ChiChi se va a molestar! ¡Pero te dije que estudiaras! ¡Son Pan, es la universidad, sabes que es diferente a la escuela! ¡Tienes 21 años! No todo se arregla con golpes… Sí, sé que esa es su forma de solucionarlo… No Pan, no puedes golpearlo siquiera… ¿Un susto? —soltó una risita. —Vale, pero que no pase de eso. Vale, nos vemos, debo salir. —y colgó, la joven fue a tomar su bolso en la mesita cuando notó su padre en el sofá, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir ahí. Se dio cuenta que bajo la mesita sobresalía un cabello azul, sonrió.

Los niños notaron cuando su tía su acercó, se quedó quieta un momento y luego se arrodilló. Sus ojos azules brillaron cuando los encontró.

—¿Qué hacen, diablillos? —los gemelos casi gritan del susto.

—Nada, madrina. —dijo Ópalo con una sonrisa.

—Queríamos dormir con el abuelo Vegeta. —soltó Karbash cuando la mirada intensa de Bra se posó en sus ojos oscuros.

—Eso es muy tierno. —dijo Bra sonriéndoles. —Buen provecho. —los besó a cada uno en la mejilla y se levantó, los niños escucharon cuando la puerta principal se cerró. Los niños salieron de su escondite y miraron a su abuelo. Ópalo fue la primera en subirse y se acostó en el pecho del Saiyajin, Karbash se acostó en las piernas de su abuelo apoyando su cabeza en el estómago de él, Ópalo era algo pequeña para su edad, agradecían que el Saiyajin tuviese el sueño pesado.

Los mellizos se quedaron enseguida dormidos.

Vegeta sintió el peso sobre su cuerpo y abrió un ojo, el cabello alborotado de Ópalo fue lo que vio, tocó por su estómago y sintió el lacio cabello de Karbash, suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Los mocosos no se iban a bajar y no es que le molestara.

Tch, los humanos lo estaban dominando.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Ópalo: Mineraloide silíceo, más blando y menos denso que el cuarzo, que contiene una cantidad variable de agua. Decidí ponerle el nombre de una piedra en honor al nombre humano de Dieciocho (Lazuli) que junto al de su hermano (Lapis) es una piedra semipreciosa.**_

 _ **Karbash: Es una deformación de la fonética de Cabbage, calabaza en inglés. Necesitaba un nombre Saiyajin ¡Gracias Griss! ¡Te adoro!**_

 _ **OH MY ASDFGHJKLÑ! Esta es la cosa más tierna que he podido escribir! Y he escrito cosas tiernas!**_

 _ **Primero que todo: Soph! Como prometí! Este fic va dirigido a ti! Tú me ayudaste mucho con estas ideas locas y con Vegeta.**_

 _ **Fue algo difícil escribir este OS, pues, mantener a Vegeta en el IC era alguito complicado, discúlpenme si caí en el OoC, no tengo perdón de Dende.**_

 _ **Según Soph, soy una Vegetariana de closet Xd Y es que Vegeta no es mi personaje favorito que digamos ¡Pero joder! ¡Moría de amor escribiendo este OS! Y es que siento que me quedó tan ASDFGHJKLÑ**_

 _ **No sé, eso lo dirán ustedes.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Sus reviews me darán la respuesta (^^)**_


End file.
